Why Are We Here?
by Dat Rat
Summary: Why did Team Skull set up base in Po Town anyways? A bit of a one-shot drabble I wrote from Plumeria's POV, set roughly two years before the Pokemon Sun and Moon games. Of course I don't own Pokemon. Credit to a prompt on LV.


'Yo, girlie! Boss wants to see you.' I start at the loud shout, and glare at the Grunt, hands on hips, standing in front of me.

'What?' _Can't you have waited until_ _ **after**_ _I was done tying my shoes?_ I mentally shout.

'Boss's got a message on the Xtransceiver. From _her._ ' Icy fear gnaws at my stomach.

Her.

Lusamine.

I mean, I'm in Team Skull. There isn't much store placed by rules-or morals. But I do have my own, hidden honor.

Borne from the reason why I'm here.

The memory swims up, and I shove it away.

I don't need that pain now.

I might just be a criminal, but I'm fighting for the good side.

The good side I thought was Aether-until I learned that they aren't.

That they never were.

'Her?' My voice shakes, and I growl, angry.

'Never thought I'd see Plumeria scared.' The taunt rings out from the semi-darkness cloaking the house in the pre-dusk. I don't need to turn and see the weak, watery sunlight gleaming in his ice-blond hair, or see his green eyes flashing from the shadows like a Persian's.

'Shut up, Gladion.' I snap, staring at my untied laces.

'"Shut up". Do I notice you're not denying the charge?' I finally look up to glare at the eighteen-year-old.

'Seems like you're the one who's scared of her.' Anger ignites suddenly in his eyes, so sharply I nearly lose my balance.

'No. And say anything about it again and I'll kill you.' For all his bluffing, I'm not scared. Because even though he says he's not scared...

...the uneasiness in his eyes says differently.

'I don't recall asking you to be my personal guard Houndoom.' The blond-haired boy sticks his hands in his pockets and gazes at the floor for a moment before answering.

'You need a guard.' Confused, I'm about to ask when he looks up, green eyes bright among the deepening shadows. 'Who knows what'll happen without one?' I shake my head.

'Are you saying I need protection?' I should be offended, especially since it's Gladion, the boy who constantly irritates me, mocks me, and makes my already-bad life a whole lot worse.

But for some reason I'm not.

'No. I'm saying I wanted to talk to you.' My comeback fades in my throat, and I step closer, forgetting my carefully-kept defensive shell for a moment.

'What do you mean "talk to me"?' He doesn't seem to be able to meet my eyes.

'About the "I'm not scared of-of Lusamine' thing.' Finally he looks up, and he actually looks worred, which I don't think I've ever seen him look before.

'Are you saying you are?' For a moment I think he'll attack me, then the fury in his eyes fades to tiredness.

'No. All I'm saying is...don't mention me to Lusamine. If she asks, you don't know me. Okay?' I'm too confused to process his bizarre request before he walks away.

'President Lusamine here.' I nod and face the source of the serene voice. 'May I inquire what took you this long?' Her voice becomes sharper, a knife probing at any weak spots in my armor. I scramble for an excuse that doesn't involve Gladion.

'Some Grunts were acting up. I had to reprimand them.' Instantly, her voice modulates into a comforting purr.

'Good, good, Plumeria!' She seems almost delighted. 'I knew I could count on you.' Her voice is soft and smooth, and I feel myself relaxing.

'Even Guzma-I did not tell him the details. I wanted you and you alone.' Her voice lulls me, wrapping me in a cocoon of appreciation that I realize just now, I have been starved for. It's always 'do this' or 'that's not good enough'.

And then it hits me.

She's using me. With her fancy words and praise, she broke down my shields and found my core. Unsettled, I shake my head, ashamed at how easily my inner nature was revealed. Mind now clear I brace myself for her next question.

'Yes, you. I want you to tell Guzma to take Po Town. If he refuses, then tell him the orders come from the top.' I nod.

'Consider it done.' Inwardly, I cringe at my servile tone, but I have to keep the act up.

'The lady said she wants us to take Po Town?' Guzma makes that completely, hilariously derpy face he wears when he's trying to figure something out. 'She said why?' I shake my head.

'Po Town?' Gladion walks over, still looking slightly paler than normal..

'Yeah. Why?' I half-expect him to say nothing, but he surprises me. He looks up, eyes deep and angry.

'Because that's where the beasts keep appearing.'


End file.
